The Pumpkin King
by Roadkill Candy
Summary: {Updated! 11 Sept 2004} The residents of Halloween Town begin to slowly dissapear one by one, there are many suspects but only one culprit. Who is the criminal and what will Jack do when he finds him?
1. This is Halloween

((I've updated this chapter because now that I've gone back and read it a year after it was first posted I know I can do _much_ better!))

Of course, the characters and songs being used in this story are not from my imagination, but from the brilliance of Time Burton and Danny Elfman.

* * *

_

* * *

_

In a familiar place,

In a familiar time.

Was a familiar face,

And a familiar rhyme.

Of childhood dreams

Of childhood fears

There were pumpkins and screams

And bloodstain smears.

There were stockings and toys

A sleigh and 8 tiny reindeer

And gifts for all the good little girls and boys

Despite all the qualms this one lowly year.

There were mistakes a plenty

And a sufficient amount of foolishness.

Arrogance a many,

And Naïveté in pure excess.

But after the clash of occasions,

What ever happened to our heroes thereafter?

After the intrusion, after the invasions,

Did they all live happily ever after?

Or was the end merely the beginning,

The beginning of a whole new tale,

A great yarn of many twists and turns

A story the whole family can share?

From one legend to another

We'll weave a brand new tale..

* * *

The Jack-O-Lantern sun rose over the jagged tree tops of Halloween town, the towers that loomed over the stone streets looked like claws emerging from the soft soil of a fresh grave.

It was back to their normal lives, well back to what the residents of Halloween considered a "normal" life..

A soft smile was worn on her face as the light of the sun touched the rag doll's pale patchwork skin, and her long-lashed eyes opened to the sound of music coming from the main square. Standing from her perch on the hill, over looking the cemetery and pumpkin patch, she took the basket that had been sitting next to her and walked to the gate. She stepped through a gap in the bars gracefully and made her way towards the pleasant commotion hoping to find Him there.

* * *

In the main square, there was much excitement, Halloween was drawing near and everybody was becoming restless with anticipation. This year promised to be exceedingly excellent due to the Pumpkin king's new found enthusiasm in his career.

The skeletal Jack stood tall next to the stout Mayor as they discussed plans, surrounded by many a creature preparing decorations and music, the Mayor was happily listing necessities: "…Witch's brew… Six black cats, and six bats… Guillotine…. Pumpkins…."

A smile was pulling lightly at the corners of the mouth on Jack's sun bleached skull as he listened to the Mayor nodding and watching his friends prepare. His eye sockets soon stopped on the rag doll, Sally, who was approaching the square with the black pedaled flowers he had requested from the cemetery. Jack walked to her as the Mayor unknowingly continued to speak.

"Here are the flowers you wanted Jack." Sally's soft voice was barely audible over the racket around them. Jack nodded with a smile, "Thank you Sally. They will be a perfect touch for the celebrations." She smiled, happy to have been of some help, and handed him the basket which he took in his bony hand.

"Jack!" The skeleton turned to see the Mayor calling to him for help with a sign being hung by the city hall, "I'll be right there." Jack responded and turned to Sally, "I'm sorry I-"

"You have to go." She finished for him with her kind smile. Jack blinked in surprise, but his expression soon softened once more, "Thank you again Sally. I'll see you later." He waved and turned to go to the Mayor's aid.

She just waved timidly in return and watched him walk away, "I'll see you later… Jack."

* * *

The forest was quiet as Sally neared it, she stopped at the edge and peered into its depths.

These were the woods Jack had walked that one night over a year ago, the woods that signified the time when everything went wrong. He had changed so much after just one night amongst those trees, and still yet did anyone know exactly what happened to him in this thicket of twisted branches.

Going to her knees, Sally plucked the black Ivy growing there. Her mind wandered as she did, remembering the night shortly thereafter when it had all ended and Halloween had its first snow. She and Jack had held each other in their arms that night for the first time and shared their first kiss. The thought brought a smile to the Doll's melancholy disposition and though she tried, she couldn't force down the feeling of warmth that rose in her leaf filled chest.

A hand on her shoulder startled her and she whipped around to look up on the source. Jack stood there his hands held up in surprise, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you." Sally almost laughed out loud at her shock, but it failed to get through her usually shy barrier and was reduced to a mere nervous giggle, "I-It's alright…" she stutters, "Why aren't you with the Mayor, planning?"

"Oh, he can get along fine without me for a bit." Jack says thoughtfully, then adds with a smile, "Besides, I wanted to see you."

"Wanted to see me?"

"Yes, with all the preparations lately, I'm afraid I haven't been able to see you much."

"Don't worry about me Jack.."

"I can't help it."

Jack reached out and took her hands in his, Sally smiled, "You're too sweet Jack…"

* * *

A familiar Trick-Or-Treater stood on a box holding a sign reading: 'Will work for Candy' while two others sat by looking completely pathetic.

"We've got to get work soon!" Lock whined. "I'm starving!"

"It's your fault we lost the job doing the dishes for the Witches." Shock growls.

"So what? I didn't want to clean eye of Newt off cauldrons anyway.."

"It's better then living off bugs we catch in the street!" Shock snapped at her cohort.

Barrel glanced between the two as he held the sign in his hands, "With Oogie Boogie gone, we're going to have to take anything we can get."

Barrel had interrupted his come back to Shock, and his thoughts were turned to their former lord and master, Lock let out a sigh nodding, "Yeah I almost miss the burlap sack guy…"

Shock nodded, appearing sad if only momentarily, "He DID feed us…"

"AND give us the clothes on our backs…" Barrel added.

"Not to mention, taught us everything we know…" Locke continued.

"………." There was a moment of silence for Oogie, soon enough interrupted by a fit of hysteric laughter.

* * *

Well then, everything seems pretty hunky-dory in Halloween town now, but what kind of story would it be if there was no conflict? No Drama?? Find out what I have in store for our heroes next chapter! Reviews would be most appreciated!


	2. Something in the Wind

((Updated and edited))

Just three reviews on my first chapter ='( Thank you to those who reviewed nn  
  
Lil JL - Hah, don't worry, artistic criticism is great =)  
I thought it would be suitable to begin this fan fic with a poem just like the movie was began with a poem.  
  
Jack and Sally Forever - throws hands over head Woo! I'm on a favorite's list nn Thank you very much! (I agree with your screen-name by the way)  
  
ellina HOPE - Yep... It's going somewhere nn Well, here's the update you were waiting for ;-)  
  
Since there weren't many Reviews (probably due to my lack of summary writing skills ;; OR just my lack of writing skills in general. OR perhaps it's my people skills… I'm gonna stop now.) I was able to reply to you who did. Thank you 3 for taking time to reply, it lets me know that _someone _out there is enjoying the fruits of my labor nn  
  
Well on with the story, time to cause some mayhem in Halloween Town =D

* * *

* * *

October 28th

Jack shut the door of his house behind him, shielding his eyes from the rising sun. Walking down the steps, he made his way through the gate and out into the main square where everyone was gathering once more.

It was a cool day, winds from the northern lands blew gently, rustling the thin branches of the scattered, crooked trees. As he drew near, the jubilant music could be heard more clearly, a smile pulled on the corners of his bony mouth, everything was going so smoothly and precise. It was quite a relief from past Halloween's preparation panic.

The Mayor looked up from his parchments and grinned widely as the lanky skeleton approached. "Mornin' Jack!" He exclaimed receiving a wave from his tall friend. "Good morning Mayor, I trust you slept well."

"Jack!" The familiar voice of the Harlequin demon was heard as he hurried through the crowd with Mr. Hyde and the Vampires following, the music ceased and people's attention were drawn to the group. Something seemed to have them in distress, Jack looked to his friends and blinked once inquisitively, "What's wrong?" He asks referring to their perplexed expressions. Mr. Hyde stepped forward looking to his king, "The Wolf man, he has gone."

"Gone? Where to?" Jack inquired questionably.

"No one seems to know." The tall, thin Vampire responded with a shrug.

"No one has seen him since last afternoon." The demon stated.

Whispers erupted through the crowd, Jack's eye socket rose in a manner as if he were raising an eyebrow, "He's got to be somewhere, have you looked in his den?" The stout vampire nodded, "As well as the cemetery, pumpkin patch, town hall, everywhere he might have gone." "Including the bone field!" Added the mid sized blood sucker.

"What about the forest?" Jack asks, there was a silence for a moment. Then the demon finally spoke up, "No… I admit we haven't. But, he wouldn't enter the forest."

"Ah!." Jack exclaims, "He must be there. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about, my friends. He most likely went for a walk, and perhaps lost track of time." He emphasized his conclusion with graceful hand movements.

Then the Mayor added in, "Or lost himself."

Giving a glance to the Mayor, Jack continued, "If he hasn't returned by high noon, I'll send a group out to find him."

There was a moment of hesitation before the perplexed team agreed and turned to go to work.

Sally was standing behind the wall that led to the main square when she over heard the conversation. "…Missing…?" She muttered quietly to herself contemplating the situation in her mind, she felt a dreadful ambience set in all around. Something in the rag doll's patchwork heart told her the wolf man was not simply "lost in the forest."

Turning her back to the gathering place, her hands clasped each other tightly in her lap, "Something's not right…" She whispered to herself as she began to walk.

* * *

High noon had came and went, and the shadows cast on the ground were becoming tall and lean like the Pumpkin King himself. Commotion from the town's meeting place could be heard from nearly everywhere in Halloween and though she tried, she couldn't escape the sounds. The happiness all around irritated Sally, how could they all be so happy when she was so frightened? This feeling she had bothered her to no end.

At the sound of children's bickering, Sally's eyes rose from the ground to see none other then Lock, Shock, and Barrel just leaving the Zombie's home locked in a verbal death match as always. Lock and Shock were dragging a large bag behind them, it appeared to be similar to trash, but bigger then the trio put together. Sally's eyes blinked once in uncertainty, what were Boogie's Boys doing taking the trash out of the Zombie's home?

The three noticed her not long after she had noticed them, and their little bodies seem to tense immediately at the sight of the doll. "What're you looking at _Rag Doll_?" Lock spat with an attitude of a teenager in puberty. (_A/N: No insult intended, _I'm _a teenager in puberty!) _Sally hesitated a moment, remaining silent, "…What were you doing in that house…?" She finally asked with her timid voice, she was well aware of the fact that, though small, the three were still dangerous.

"What does it look like?" Shock barked.

"I don't know. _What are you doing_?" Sally asked again, gaining courage.

The three paused and looked at her with vacant, beady eyes. Why did they have to stop and think about her question?

"It's none of your business." Lock stated finally breaking the uncomfortable silence, he crossed his arms and turned his head away in agitation.

"We were just helping them clean." Barrel chirped up in his unusual, jittery way. Shock and Lock looked at him, their faces where hidden from Sally due to their masks.

"Yeah, just 'cause we used to work for Oogie Boogie doesn't mean you need to be so suspicious like with us!" Shock cries in obviously false hurt.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry…"

"You _should _be sorry." Lock scoffed as the other two begin to walk away dragging the bag, then turned and follows them himself.

We were just helping them clean.

But Sally had seen the Zombies in the town square.

* * *

Jack sat in his study overlooking the final plans for his holiday with nothing but a few torches on the walls lighting the room. Looking up from his work he gazed out the window across from his desk and let out a stress filled sigh, he had yet to hear back from the search party he had sent to find the wolf man, maybe his deduction was wrong after all..

His trail of thought was interrupted by the sound of his screaming doorbell. "Coming." He called, pushing back from the table, he stood and walked down the spiral stair case to the front door and turned the knob.

Sally stood there in the door way, an anxious look worn on her face as she bit her bottom lip nervously. "Jack…Have you heard anything about the wolf man?" He shook his head in response, "Sally, what is the matter?" Just seeing her like this made him hurt inside his rib cage.

She seemed oblivious to his question, "Something's not right Jack, I can feel it." She took a step inside looking to the ground a clasping her hands just below her chin. Sally had learned after last year's Christmas "incident" to trust her intuition when it came to these kind of feelings. "The wolf man is missing without a trace, and I saw Lock, Shock, and Barrel leaving the zombie's house earlier, they were up to something I'm sure of it."

Jack placed his hands on Sally's shoulders reassuringly and turned her around to face him, "Sally, don't jump to conclusions so quickly." He smiled, "You worry to much, there's nothing to be concerned about. Lock, Shock, and Barrel are _always _up to something, rarely does it have an effect on the rest of us though."

Sally's eyes averted themselves to the ground once again, "I hope you're right Jack…"

"Sally, get some sleep, in the morning I'm sure everything will be back to normal." He said pulling her into a comforting embrace which she excepted gently. He had become aware of Sally's powerful intuition himself, and though he wouldn't dare tell her so, as he spoke those last words he was not only trying to convince her, but himself as well.


	3. Dissapear

****

Review time:

__

aknightofni = "PS lock, shock and barrel rock!" 

That they do my friend, oh and Monty Python rules comedy. =)

__

Tori7 = "If you need help writing a new summary, let me know. I'm pretty good at those. ^_^" 

Oh, that might be kind of cool n_n, you're so nice.

__

Lil JL = "here does Sally live? Is she still with Dr. F? Cause, he's pretty crazy." 

Hahah, I was waiting for someone to ask about this, it'll become clear soon. By the way, I read your nmbc fan fic, but for some reason I haven't been able to post reviews due to computer troubles =( anyway, it's very good n_n everyone go read Lil JL's fanfic! ...After you finish reading this one that is ;-)

__

jack and sally forever = "KOOKIES FOR EVERYONE!" 

Cookies!!!!! *gorges self with cookies. Gives you a "Thank you" card.* Good luck with getting away from the men in white coats n_n

Thank you all soo much for reviewing, it makes me feel special (though I'm sure half of you reply to 10+ things per day... but still) I also want to apologize for my slow updating... But so far I've been keeping it on an every other day pattern, I'll try to stick to that.

Anyway, on with the story! *directs ahead valiantly with a rotten, wooden sword.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

October 29th

There was the loud buzzing followed by an ear piercing scream that aroused Jack from a restless sleep. A moment was taken to shake off the grogginess before he realized what he had heard was just his doorbell, upon the second ringing, he realized there was also loud, frantic rapping on the wooden door. Glancing at the curtain covered window he noticed the sun was just rising, who would be up so early knocking on his door in panic? ..Unless it was an emergency.

Standing from his bedside he quickly dressed (Just in case this emergency involved immediately engaging in action.) all the while calling to the door to let them know he was there, despite his voice the ones at the door became more impatient.

Finally he quickly descended the stairs skipping 4 steps at a time, and as he almost one yard away, he reached out with his long arm and opened the door the door.

It was the mayor with a few of the towns people, including the zombie mother and son, the Harlequin demon, witches, and the Behemoth.

Mr. Mayor wore his look of worry and negativity, "Jack! Thank goodness you finally answered!"

* * *

It had been hours since Jack had been told that there had been another disappearance, this time it was the Zombie father, and the wolfman had yet to be found.

Preparations for Halloween had been post-poned and the Pumpkin king had separated the towns people into groups of 5 to send them out to search.

The sun was almost directly above as Jack walked through the forest, Zero following, he was calling out to the missing, there was no reply but the sound of the wind rattling the branches in the canopy of the woods above.

"I don't understand it Zero, is it a coincidence?" Jack talked out loud knowing well the dog couldn't reply to him with words. Worry was setting in, then suddenly he remembered his discussion with Sally the night before.

__

Something's not right Jack, I can feel it. I saw Lock, Shock, and Barrel leaving the zombie's house earlier, they were up to something I'm sure of it.

The terrible threesome were at the Zombie's eh? Jack stopped walking and looked over his shoulder at his canine friend, "It's time we give some certain trick-or-treaters a visit..."

* * *

There was total silence surrounding the tree house that belonged to Lock, Shock, and Barrel (A/N: Anyone notice that when they say a group of names in a story in a certain order, it's how it's always said from there on? Eh... Random thoughts.)

Jack approached the tree with caution, Zero staying close to his legs, finally he reached the small bridge and called up, "Is anyone there?"

No reply.

He listened for any sounds that would give the presence of squabbling children away, but there was nothing. "Hello?" He calls out once more, there was silence again, SWAP! Jack's attention was immediately brought to the tree house. The sound of plastic hitting plastic, followed by the angry chatters of children as they strained to argue but attempted to keep quiet at the same time.

"What're you doing!? He's going to hear us!"

"Just keep quiet and he'll think we're not home!"

"I already knew that _stupid_!"

THUMP!

"Oof!"

SMACK!

"Ouch!"

"Uh guys…?"

SWAP!

"Guys…???"

THUNK!

"GUYS!!"

"Huh…?"

"…I think he's heard us…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, I was bound and determined to get the next chapter up tonight so my update-every-other-day routine would continue, but I wasn't able to totally finish it to where I wanted, =\ so instead, I'll make it a two-parter! Yay! (Though I'm sure those who actually enjoy the story are saying "boooo!")


	4. Dissapear Part 2

Woot, finally another chapter… A short chapter… But a chapter. Sorry for the shortness of it, but I wanted to end it where I did before the next chapter.

****

Review time:

__

Jack and Sally Forever =YIPE! YOU ATE MY KOOKIES!

And they were quite delicious too =D

__

CareBear1 = This is a really good story!

Why thank you n_n

__

Lil JL = Man oh man. This is getting interesting. If you don't finish, I may just have to go and release the... um... children. Yes, that's right. The children... OF DOOM! 

Dear God, the children of doom. I _will _finish o.o

Thanks again for the reviews everyone n_n Sorry this _short _chapter took so long to get out, I was busy all weekend and had to break my every-other-day-updating-so-Lil JL-won't-sick-children-of-doom-on-me schedule. ='(

Well anyway, here it is, the next update for The Pumpkin King. 

Ta-da!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Get down here you three." Jack called out in annoyance, he knew he should punish them for not coming on his call, but he didn't have the time, or patience, to do anything. He just wanted answers.

There was a silent moment of hesitation, almost like they believed that if they remained quiet enough, the pumpkin king would actually think he imagined their voices. Soon, however, coming to their senses, the trick-or-treaters came down the barred elevator to face the skeleton.

"Oh Jack, it's you!" Lock exclaims in false surprise, an attempt to play innocent.

"I told you I thought I heard someone calling us." Shock adds.

"What can we-"

"Cut with the act you three." Jack interupts Barrel in mid sentence, realizing he saw through their lies, the three quieted town. "I'm here on serious business," he adds, "As you may, or may not, know, there has been a series of dissapearences in town."

"You mean the wolfman and the zombie?" Barrel asks, "We haven't heard anything of that, right guys?" He was answered by Lock and Shock shaking their head at his stupidity.

"I heard you three were at the zombie's home yesterday."

Shock blinked in surprise, "You can't think we had anything to do with it do you?!"

Jack looked at her silently, he couldn't read the expression on her face due to her mask. "That is what I've been lead to believe."

Lock shook his head, "No! We were just there taking the garbage out for them. That's all."

"Hm... Do you know anything about the dissapearances?" Jack inquired. "Such as, where they went?"

The three just shook their heads.

* * *

As Jack walked away from the tree house, he thought of what Barrel, Lock, and Shock (A/N: Hah! I didn't list it as "Lock, Shock, and Barrel.") had told him. Were they innocent? Or was it more lies? He would keep his eyes (eye sockets rather..) on them, but in the mean time he would try to find other clues to the wolfman and the zombie's whereabouts.

"Jack!" The call from the town square fountain ahead drew his attention to see the search parties gathered together just as had been planned.

"Did anyone find anything?" Jack asked inquistively walking towards them. They shook their heads, "We were hoping you found something." Mr. Hyde stated.

The skeleton's skull lowered and shook, then he noticed something, "Where is the Mayor?"

Everyone looked around not seeing a single sign of the stout little man. Jack let out a sigh, "Who was in his search party?" The thin vampire and devil stepped forward, "We last saw him near the cemetery..." The devil states. "We believed it would be much easier to search the whole cemetery by splitting up." The vampire adds. Then the two glanced at each other and back to Jack, "We haven't seen him since..."


	5. Under Full Moonlight

_Holy crap, So sorry for the HUGE delay guys! It's been one hell of a hectic near-to-be-year._

_I've been meaning to get around to updating for so long it's not even funny, I was only glad to see the story hadn't been cleaned off (I had to make a computer recovery so lost all the story files. =( )_

_X3 Anyway, here we go, the long awaited Chapter 5 of The Pumpkin King_

_Bon Apetite-_

* * *

* * *

Filled to the rim with raucous Halloween residents, Town Hall was where it was all at that night, no one was at home or in their beds, no one was in their laboratories brewing potions or constructing creatures of macabre disposition. 

The people of the town were loud with worry and concern, questions bounced from one side of the room to the other, rumors spread like wild fire. Some said the disappearances were happening because of lack of holiday spirit on the humans' part, that they would disappear from existence one by one as long as the humans continued to slack off and not believe. Others said Sandy Claws was getting his revenge and taking over Halloween, slowly but surely. No one knew the true answer, however, and these statements were really nothing more then suspicions fueled by fear. Would this keep happening? And if it did, who would be next??

Before the hall could twist into pure pandemonium, Jack emerged from the curtains drawn before the stage and hushed the crowd to a nervous murmur. "Please, quiet everyone." He said lowering their volume with soft waves of his bony hands. "I know this is strange, but if we all stick together, I'm sure we can-"

Jack was cut off by the Harlequin demon letting out an anxious howl "We can't just sit here and do nothing!" The exclamation brought out a roar of panic from the crowd as they talked amongst themselves.

Skellington immediately silenced the halls with a terrifying, assertive demand and roar. "Quiet!" He hollered at the top of his non-existent lungs, "Ahem.." He calmed himself quickly and the pleasant posterior reappeared, "There's a logical explanation for this all, I'm sure. We just have to find it. Stay calm, everything will be fine." He reassured his followers with everything he could muster.

As much as he wanted them to believe it would all be okay, his gut feeling told him they were all in critical danger. This wasn't a coincidence, first the wolf man, then the zombie father, and now even that clingy, thickle excuse for a Mayor (no insult intended) had turned up missing.. Jack knew well that if the Mayor had decided to leave for a bit, he certainly would have told at _least_ Jack. _I have to fix this before it gets any worse.._ The pumpkin king thought of his subjects, they were his to protect..

Sally sat in the midst of the activity, unnoticed as usual. She watched the one she admired most struggling to keep order in a disorderly atmosphere. "Jack.." She said his name under a hushed voice and wrung her pale, cloth hands together in her lap. What could she possibly do to help him? Ideas circulated in and out of her mind, but she discarded each within moments. Her eyes lowered to the ground and she stood leaving the hall like a shadow leaving the ground at sunrise.

He sighed in frustration, the racket was far from his control now, and all he could do was reassure those in earshot. Jack normally wouldn't allow this much panic, this much disarray.. He was just exhausted and needed to think, to take time to himself to concoct a plan.. Perhaps if he let them get it out of their systems, they would be a bit more controllable?

* * *

Lock, Shock, and Barrel slipped out of the city hall after a herd of the other residents, there they paused and whispered amongst themselves before moving on to their tree house outside of the city. No one noticed them or paid them any second thought, everyone just went to their homes, where they hoped they would be safe for a spell of restless sleep. 

Inside the abandoned building, Jack sat on the edge of the stage holding his head with a hand that's elbow was propped on one of his skinny knees. His gaze was locked on the ground in thought and worry, what would he do? What _could _he do? They had looked all over Halloween Town and it's surrounding areas, where else could they all be hiding? Concern filled every last inch of his bones, what if more disappeared? What if they were never found? What if someone close to him…

He shook it off, where had all his restored optimism gone? He stood swiftly and proudly, he wouldn't let something like this drag him into the pits again. The skeleton strode to the door of the city hall, leaving quickly and heading for his home where he would make a plan. He would find those missing persons whether it meant postponing Halloween preparation or not!

At the doorway of his mansion, he went to undo the creative spider lock on its hinge, but before he could open the door and step inside, he noticed from the corner of his eyes a shadow moving through the pumpkin patch and into the cemetery below the cliff his home loomed on.

Jack's expression went to an inquiring look as his eye sockets squinted as if trying to get a better look through the thick darkness that was Halloween Town night air. Who was that moving through the dim light of the pumpkin patch? Who would be sneaking around so vigilantly this late at night? Even for this town, it was unusual to see someone prowling about at this time - Especially in the Pumpkin King's own back yard.

Skellington walked to the edge of the cliff and skidded down the side of the hill towards the cemetery. So they thought they could creep through the darkness and escape even his gaze? He'd show them how to truly slip from one shadow to another.

He slinked through the cemetery cautiously, ever wary of his surroundings and every single tiny movement in his peripheral vision. There - He saw the shadow flit silently behind a tall tombstone and out of sight. Jack quickly made his way to the tombstone, he paused once, listening for the sound of an intruder. After a moment, he suddenly swung to the other side and went to snatch the suspicious visitor by the neck.

"Ah!" She exclaimed in surprise and shock, shrinking back into the stone and shielding her face. Jack instantly froze from executing his aggressive intentions, instantly flooded with guilt upon sight of whom he had scared.

"Sally!" He said in exasperated relief, "You scared me." She lowered her arms and looked up at him, still a tad winded from the stun. He knew immediately his statement was flawed - it had been him who scared her the most. He would have taken it back if a question hadn't rose in his mind. His skull expression went from surprise and worry, to a soft inquiry.

"Sally.. what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be at home..?" He asked quietly. She hesitated, turning her eyes away from him as if ashamed, "Jack.. I.."

"What is it?"

"…." She turned her eyes to look into his, whether he liked it or not, he couldn't be quite sure if those were tears in her eyes, or the reflection of the moonlight on their gloss.. Could rag dolls cry?

Sally wanted to speak, she wanted to tell Jack everything, but she failed the find the right words to explain it.. Would he think any less of her if he knew the truth?

"Sally, you can tell me anything." Jack said with a touch of encouragement, it was as if he had read her mind. He placed a hand over her own, and for a moment they remained there in silence clasping each other's hands gently.

"Jack.. I.."


	6. In the Dead of Night

Dragonmistress and Celtgirl: "How could you end it there?! You're so mean! Stupid suspense! Please update soon!"

--- Because I'm just that mean.=3

Thanks for R&Ring!

By the way, has anyone else heard of Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge? It's a game Capcom is developing for the PS2. 'Tis a sequel for the movie X3 If you want the link to the trailor, just send me an e-mail.__

Also:

I might be adding sketches for all of the chapters soon. Anyone think I should take the time to do so? (Like sketches of one scene from each chapter.)

Well anywho, here's the 6th chapter - In The Dead of Night. I had a lot of trouble on this one, that's why it took me so long. XP I felt like there needed to be a bit more interaction between Jack/Sally.

Hope you enjoy--

* * *

Sally trailed off, she was losing her courage once more and she didn't know how to get it back. Jack gazed on her patiently while horrible thoughts ran through his skull. What was so terrible that she would be so reluctant to tell him about? Did she do something that she wasn't sure was against Halloween's rules or not? Could she be afraid of the punishment? Or was she about to reveal to him a secret she had long kept since they're first meeting? Or worse yet.. Did she have something to do with the mysterious disappearances that had everyone's feathers so ruffled?

The skeleton refused to be believe it. Sally was the most gentle of all of Halloween, the most kind and sensible of them all, she could never have anything to do with this crisis.

"Sally, please.. Trust me." The pumpkin king's façade was that of a concerned and worried lover, "I want you to be able to tell me anything.. There is nothing you could say that would make me change my opinion of you." And he meant it. Even if Sally was to tell him she had been created for the sole purpose of assassinating him - He would never stop loving her.

His words made Sally grow but die a little bit inside. How could she keep a secret from him? She finally broke down and collapsed. He embraced her trembling shoulders gently, attempting to be of some comfort. He had never seen her like this before..

"Please don't think less of me.." She murmured through a hushed voice, "Please don't…" She calmed and was suddenly quiet in his arms. "Sally?" Jack looked down, her eyes were open but looking to the side, into the distance like she was watching someone approach, but he knew they were alone.

"Dr. Finkelstein.. He.. " She paused to take a deep inhale and clench her eyes closed, "He's thrown me out of our home.. But.. But I don't know why.. He said nothing.." It was like she was confessing to a horrible crime as she was clutching the collar of Jack's coat tightly.

Jack almost laughed in relief, but caught himself before he did. This was serious to her. Dr. Finkelstein was, after all, her father figure. To be practically disowned by your own father, and not even knowing why, would be a horrible experience. But as he was about to say something, Sally interrupted him as if she already knew what he was going to say.

"There's more.." She uttered softly, "I came back the next night… For once, I wanted to go home.. I had to at least know what I did to cause him to make such a decision .. I always knew I was nothing but an irritation to him, but..." Jack tried to cut her off, "That's not true Sally, despite what all he's always said, he really -" But she continued like she didn't hear him, "But I didn't think he'd ever go as far as to.. As to…" She trailed off, but he knew what she was about to say. When she didn't continue, Jack looked at her, "What happened..?" She was looking down at her hands that were wringing together in her lap, she had pulled back and Jack was now only kneeling before where she sat. "He wasn't there.. Him or his new creation.." Her eyes slowly rose to look at his face, "Jack.. I think I learned a new emotion that day.." She paused biting her bottom lip while the corners of her eyes drew together in dejected worry, "I think it's what others call… Abandonment.."

* * *

Sally had been staying in the Cemetery, and sometimes in the Town hall whenever the Mayor forgot to lock up at night. It had been one week and she had refrained from telling Jack because she was worried what he would think of her. Would the doctor's conclusion about the rag doll open Jack's eyes to her worthless existence? Would he be disappointed she didn't tell anyone, or try to get help? To Jack, however, it was just the first in the series of disappearances, the first case that no one had been aware of. Dr. Finkelstein, after all, was quite the recluse and usually only came out of his laboratory when he was summoned. No one had noticed his absence. 

Why he had banned Sally from their home the night right before his vanishing, however, was strange.. Maybe he really had abandoned her.. The idea saddened Jack, but it would be odd for Dr. F to just pack up and leave without a second word to Jack or the Mayor..

Or, perhaps, the doctor had been trying to protect Sally..?

Sally stood near the doorway of Jack's home, the tower's interior was so alien to her. Even though she had often entertained herself from her room watching the exterior of his mansion.

She had to try to remember what she was doing there.. Never in a million years could she had pictured herself being allowed in the famous Pumpkin King's tower.

Of course, Jack had said he couldn't have her wandering the town at night. When he had asked why she hadn't stayed in her former home, she didn't even need to say it. The memories were surely painful, so instead she had decided she'd rather sleep in the cemetery. Jack couldn't have that, so he had invited her to stay in his home.

Jack came down the stair well, skipping two steps at a time but maintaining a normal pace. He was carrying a pillow and some rag-tag blankets under his arm, which he spread across an old bench with a wooden seat and wrought iron arm rests and legs. He dropped the pillow on top of the blankets and turned to face Sally with his benevolent smile. "I can sleep here, you're welcome to take my bed upstairs until we can make more suitable arrangements."

Sally had been watching him, and was surprised when the crude bench/bed wasn't for her. She smiled, but looked down. She had such a horrible habit of being shy, "That's so kind of you Jack.. But I really don't want to intrude.."

"I insist." Jack smiled and took her pale hand, then led her to the stairs. Sally held his hand for a moment, then leaned up and kissed his bony cheek. "Thank you Jack.." She took both his hands in hers and gazed up on him. "Thank you so much for caring.."


	7. Confound it All

W00t! Just returned from an over-nighter with a friend where we watched Tim Burton's master piece 8 ½ times in a row. XDD Our goal was 10 times but we ran out of time. ;; (Now if I could only kick as high as Jack and do frontward flips, I'd be able to mimic all his moves. X3)

Lone Warrior2:

Glad to see you like it so far. XD Yes, I just had to throw in some Jack & Sally fluff, I have a thing for wanting a little bit of everything in every story I do. (I.E. A little of Comedy, Romance, Action, Adventure, etc) Hope you enjoy the rest. )

Dragonmistress and Celticgirl:

I'm nice again.. For now at least. n.n

**A/N:** For anyone who's interested, start looking for a second Nightmare Before Christmas story that I will soon be coming out with. I believe it will be one of my more anticipated stories that a friend and I are developing together, so I hope everyone who takes the time to read it will enjoy it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. It's yet another tribute to the genius of Tim Burton, by that I mean a fic that if he happened to stumbled upon it while surfing the net, he could be proud. X3 There's no decided name yet, and the story is still in works, but let's just say it's a bit of a prequel involving a Pleasantville-type-neighborhood, pest-be-gone, and a whole lot of Jack. ;-) ****

* * *

* * *

October 30th

Five. It was the day before Halloween, and five were still missing with no clue as to their whereabouts. Much to Sally's surprise, the preparations for the holiday continued on as normal. Normal save for the uneasy expressions and suspicious gaze of many a worker that bustled about where she perched on the side of the fountain.

The rag doll was sewing a few last minute garments for Halloween's residents, as instructed by Jack, when she caught a glimpse of the terrible trio, formally known as Boogie's boys, scurrying across the cobblestone ground and through the cemetery's wrought iron gate. It creaked closed behind them sending out a loud thud as it hit the stone wall.

"Hm.." Sally paused halfway through a stitch, her eyes drawing up at their inner corners while she bit her lower lip, her gaze lingering on the doorway that lead to Cemetery Hill and the old dreary forest. The three had been acting strange the past few days, instead of running around Halloween pulling pranks and stealing food, they had remained reclusive in the twisted, decrepit tree-house they called home. It wasn't that often that one would see them out and about anymore.

Sally placed the ragged cloth she had been working on beside her basket of sewing tools and walked slowly through the crowd towards the gate that her gaze remained fixated on. Jack had told her he didn't believe they were really up to anything more then being themselves, but she had to have some reassurance. She had to be sure he was right.

She stepped through two of the jagged bars, trying to avoid being forced to open it and make the loud creak it always seemed to perform. She didn't want the three to be aware of her approach if she could control it.

Glancing around cautiously, she at first saw no sign of the threesome. Only the dark brown of the curling hill and the grayscale cemetery surrounding it. A gargoyle on a tomb stood only a few yards away, sneering at her with spiteful knowledge. If only that black, grisly sculpture could speak.

Then something suddenly caught her attention in the forest.

Was that possibly a shadow she just saw move through the brown trees? Sally made her way through the tombs and through the pumpkin patch. She walked past the fence at the base of the hill and onto the rag-tag path that lead to the gruesome entrance of the foreboding forest. Jack had advised earlier that day no one stray too far from the main square.. But Sally's curiosity got the best of her as she peered through the thicket of trunks and lanky branches.

There it was again! A shadow not far away, followed by a chorus of children's giggles that echoed against the trees.

Sally took a step back in uncertainty.. If they really were somehow related to the strange happenings.. What could she possibly do? But her mind pushed her on. "Lock..? Shock..?" She looked around and took one hesitant step onto the leafy soil, "Barrel..?" There was no response but the silence of the forest.

* * *

"No no no, it would look much better here by the fountain." The tall, grey haired witch scoffed holding a large pumpkin with a crooked face. 

"Oh you've no taste." Proclaimed the Harlequin demon. "The colors would clash with one another! We'll put it beside the skeleton tree."

"No." The witch snapped in defense.

"I believe I can resolve this." Jack's voice replied to them both. He was approaching the two his usual, bony smile worn on his skeletal face. Taking the pumpkin in his hands he placed it on top of the fountain where it settled and balanced itself.

"Brilliant!" The harlequin demon exclaimed.

"How horrible!" The witch implied with awe. ('tis a good thing)

Jack shook his head with a snicker as the two departed to help the rest of their friends, anything he did was 'brilliant' to these people. At one time he may have cringed at it, but he had become quite indifferent by now. The skeleton turned to survey the rest of the preparations, only a few more additions and everything would be ready.. He only hoped the missing would turn up soon.. Halloween just wouldn't be the same without the Mayor and the others.

His sight caught the abandoned basket of thread and needles sitting next to the fountain at his feet, the old coat he had asked Sally to mend lying with it. Jack felt as though something inside him dropped, and he looked around the square quickly. Where was Sally? Suddenly there she was, walking through the cemetery's gates, all of the breath he had held released with final relief.

"Sally, thank goodness." He sighed as she approached him while he held the side of his head as if he had a headache. She looked up at him, puzzled. "What's wrong?"

"You scared me, that's all.." He said. "Don't wander off like that.. With all the vanishings it's dangerous."

That was a first, _she_ scared _him_? It made her feel guilty. "Oh.. I'm sorry." She leaned down and picked up her basket.

"It's alright." He looked down at her, propping his hands on the back of his hips casually. He couldn't take this stress, and sometimes Sally's curiosity didn't help at all. Jack looked up to see the Behemoth and Mr. Hyde trio pulling a wagon of last minute supplies through the front gate of the town. "Careful with that!" He exclaimed taking great strides towards them.

* * *

"Are you sure this is it?" Barrel asked poking at the old stone tomb. Lock crept out of the trees of the forest carrying an armful of wood, which he dropped at the foot of the near statue. "Yeah, I'm sure." He replied with a tone of annoyance, "This is the one I saw him come out of." 


End file.
